Discovery Myself
by Karasuma Rose
Summary: Todo mundo pensa que se conhece muito bem.Que não precisa de mais nada alem de si mesmo não é?Eu também pensava assim... até descobrir que precisamos construir para conhecer, e eu precisei me destruir para conhecer a mim mesma.
1. Chapther 01 - Sango

**Io mina! Pra quem não me conhece, meu nome é Rose Karasuma, mas prefiro Rose- Sam. Essa é a minha primeira fict, mas tenho um maior tempão de leitora do site. Meu anime favorito sempre foi Inuyasha e ele foi o meu primeiro também. Claro que não fui a única, mas eu sempre sonhei com uma história (um pouquinho) diferente da original(principalmente o final).**

**Bom aqui esta o primeiro capítulo (fabricado na aula de biologia **(#^.^#)**). Aproveitem.**

**Legenda: **

**(NT: nota da autora intrometida)**

**(NK: Nota da Kagome)**

*Expressão em japonês (tradução no final do Capitulo)

**Discovering Myself**

** Chapter I: Sango**

Andando na rua, o mundo a minha volta é sumariamente ignorado. Os poucos carros e as folhas caindo não impediam minha profunda reflexão super filosófica.

Porque os lanches do Mac Donald´s são tão caros hein?**(NA: ¬¬')** Eu fico pesando que foge da lógica, porque a maioria dos clientes são como eu né**?(NA: É também trabalham na VASP* NK: Ei! NA: Maus)** E, a menos que roubem um banco, não vão poder pagar esse preço.

Bom, desconversando, me considero uma pessoa estranha, como se tivesse outra dentro de mim. Explico: Minha natureza é calma e introspectiva, posso ficar horas lendo ou fazendo atividade escrita, em profundo silencio. Mas quando tenho que falar com outra pessoa eu me transformo completamente. Com um sorriso escancarado na cara me torno a pessoa mais simpática que conheço **(NA: E a mais modesta também! Kkkkk NK: já ta me esculachando Rose – Sam ****﹏****NA: Parei.).**

Henai*... Enfim, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 15 anos e estou começando o Ensino Médio (^o^)y. E agora a pergunta crucial é, o que tem de errado comigo?

Nada. **(NA: Cof, cof, cof - engasgando)**

Moro com minha superprotetora e quase assassina mãe Haika, um irmão que vive para infernizar minha vida Souta, e com meu avô que reclama desde a queda da bolsa de valores ao preço do papel higiênico.

Normal.**(NA: ¬¬')**

Minha aparência é normal ( como tudo na minha vida(ToT)), tenho estatura pouco acima da média, não sou gorda nem magra, pele muito clara e cabelos tão negros que contra o sol parecem azulados. Minha única característica chamativa são meus olhos, que são de um azul extremamente profundo, herança de meu falecido pai.

Conheço muita gente na escola, converso com varias pessoas usando a "Kagome 2.0".

Mas, mesmo rodeada de gente boa parte do tempo, me sinto um pouco sozinha, sei lá.

Desconversando dois, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e eu estou um pouco ansiosa sabe?

Para nossa alegria (só que não) a primeira pessoa que eu vejo, valendo 1.000.000 (de abraços porque eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra comprar uma bala (ToT)) é...

Kikio

Houjo

Naraku

Quem disse Kikio acertou! Heeeeeee...

Enfim, eu juro que nunca fiz nada pra essa menina e ela, super do nada, começou a implicar comigo!**(NA: Super do nada, sei (¬_¬))** Ta certo que quando eu tinha, sei lá, uns quatro anos, eu tava brincando de terra e fui abraçar ela, a sujando toda, mas, pelo amor de Kami* né?Eu tinha quatro anos!

Mas mesmo assim eu não tenho raiva dela. Sei lá, não consigo ficar com raiva das pessoas. Talvez porque eu logo esqueço, ou pelo fato da minha leve e quase imperceptível lerdeza **(NA: LEVE? Me poupe filha, eu te conheço. NK: (****ーー****))**, que me faz demorar para perceber as coisas.

Eu tenho que admitir que ela seja linda. Seus longos e sedosos cabelos negros dessem absolutamente lisos até depois do quadril, diferente do meu que só vai até as costas e que são levemente ondulados. Seu corpo é esguio e ela tem traços do rosto mais refinados, quanto a mim, sou um pouco cheinhae meus traços ainda são meio infantis** (NA: Só na cabeça dessa doida, porque ela é linda!)**. Mas o que mais nos diferencia são nossos olhos, sendo os dela de uma cor profunda de chocolate.

Bom, voltando ao assunto, Kikio já chegou "causando" no primeiro dia de aula e, literalmente "arrasando" os pobres coraçõezinhos fracos dos novatos (e veteranos pra variar), junto com suas duas "discípulas", Yura e Kagura.

Oh Kami-Sama*, tenha piedade dessa sua serva Onegai*!Por favor, que ela não olhe pra cá, não olhe pra cá, não olha!AHH ela ta vindo (O_O)!Desvia, desvia,olha seu namorado ali!AHHHH DOSHTE ATASHI KAMI-SAMA?* (p_q)!

Oh-oh, sorrisinho cínico a essa hora da manha não pode ser coisa boa** (NA: Quando algo dela é coisa boa (¬_¬)?).**

- Ohaio* Kuronuma-Sam** (NA: Gomen Sawako-cham**** (T_T)!)**! – Sorri da maneira mais natural possível, o que não deu muito certo, já que ela fez uma caretacomo se estivesse sentindo um cheiro muito desagradável. Gente será que eu to fedendo (O_O)? Não é possível, eu lavei meu cabelo ontem! Se não sou eu o que é então?**(NA: ¬¬')**

- Ohaio estranha. - me respondeu enjoativamente doce. - Seus quatro olhos não foram o suficiente pra você se enxergar e sair do meu lugar?- Ha é gente,esqueci-me de comentar que uso óculos, mas a nossa querida Kikio tem a mania de me lembrar desse fato adorável sempre que possível (notou o sarcasmo no ar?).

-Gomen* Kuronuma-Sam, shikashi* como eu iria saber que esse era o lugar que você queria sentar?- Tão vendo como eu sou educada?Culpa da minha mãe que me criou para ser uma Hime*.

Kikio rolou os olhos como se estivesse conversando com uma ameba.

-Cansei. Kagura explica. -disse.

-Olha aqui minha filha!-disse Kagura com tom prepotente-Todo mundo sabe que a ultima cadeira do lado da janela é da Kikio quase que por direito e pronto! Não precisamos ficar dando satisfação para uma coisinha tosca que nem você sua NERD! Agora vê se some daqui antes que eu faça isso, sua ninguém!

Quanta consideração para com a colega de classe não é?Pela primeira vez em muito tempo minha educação refinada teve que lutar contra o extinto de enfiar a mão no meio da cara dessa garota **(NA:*Torcida*Extinto! Extinto! ****w(^o^)W)** . Então eu pensei do que a minha mãe pensaria em me ver engalfinhada no chão com uma desqualificada **(NA: Eu sei, eu sei "essa é a minha garota!"** **(^_^)). **Minha educação venceu **(NA: Aaaa (ToT))**.

Eu estava juntando minhas coisas pra sair,quando apareceu uma garota, de mais ou menos meu tipo físico, um pouco mais alta que eu e de cabelo castanho claro. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi a imensa fúria que eu vi em seus olhos.

-Olha aqui sua patricinha arrogante, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim dos outros?-Bradou a garota.

- Escuta aqui su... -Kagura foi interrompida sumariamente por ela.

- Não escuta aqui você, sua baranga ignorante! Mesmo que aqui estivesse escrito que era o trono da rainha das vacas, você não tem o direito de mandar em ninguém! Agora é melhor você vazar rapidinho antes que eu perca o resto da minha paciência e chute o teu trazeiro metido!

Kagura estava vermelha de raiva e ia revidar **(NA: Essa garota não tem amor à vida**** (o_o)!), **mas Kikio vendo que a garota falava sério, deteu Kagura a tempo e decidiu ir, mas não sem antes falar um "não acabou por aqui a etc...".

Então eu olhei para aquela garota de olhos castanhos tão claros como o mel (agora notados aplacada a fúria).Percebi que ela olhava curiosa para mim e logo tratei de me apresentar.

-Atashiwa* Kagome Higurashi- desu - me apresentei me inclinando – Arigatou gosaimasu, * por me ajudar!

-Ie daijobu, corishinaide!*- Me respondeu com o sorriso mais doce que eu já tinha visto. Por alguns momentos, duvidei que fosse a mesma garota de apouco. – Atashiwa Sango – desu.

Sango. Quando eu ouvi esse nome, tive certeza de que ela não seria uma simples colega.

**Legenda:**

**VASP: **Vagabundos Anônimos Sustentados pelos Pais (não é em japonês, mas resolvi colocar do mesmo jeito (＾ｖ＾)!).

**Henai: **Estranho, esquisito.

**Kami:** Deus.

**Kami – Sama:** Senhor.

**DOSHTE ATASHI KAMI – SAMA?:** Porque eu Senhor.

**Ohaio: **Bom-Dia.

**Gomen: **Desculpas informais.

**Shikashi: **Mas.

**Hime: **Princesa

**Atashiwa: **Eu sou.

**Arigatou Gosaimasu: **Obrigado formal

**Ie, daijobu korishinaide: **Não, ta tudo bem não se preocupe.

Ps da Autora(1 ano mais tarde)

Saldações e se você chegou até aqui, você é uma pessoa de muito bom gosto! Brincadeiras a parte, eu entendo perfeitamente se você, que acabou de ler esse primeiro capítulo diga: What a fuck é essa merda? Não vou ler mais! Eu até respeito sua decisão, mas sugiro que leia pelo menos o capítulo 2 e faça a comparação entre os dois. Essa fanfict não será sobre futilidades e besteiras adolescentes. Ha um ano atrás eu era muito mais retardada e imatura, mas esse ano eu recomecei a escrever (e até criei uma fict nova You Are My Destiny) e posso garantir que a forma de escrita está muito mais madura.

Ademais

Beijos da Rose


	2. Chapther 02 - Fascinating Eyes

_**Discovering Myself**_

**Chapther 02: Fascinating Eyes**

Eles me encaravam. Um grande par de olhos verdes, coloridos como uma tempestade tropical, selvagens porem civilizados, que prendiam minha atenção e aguçavam minha curiosidade. Por favor, não me levem a mal, mas a cor deles realmente chamava a atenção, não que o resto também não chamasse (e acreditem em mim quando digo que esse indivíduo foi motivo de tal burburinho na sala, que chegava a se assemelhar a um enxame de abelhas), mas eles eram realmente intensos.

Segundo sua apresentação perante a sala, seu nome é Kouga Akemi, tem 15 anos e se mudou recentemente de Hokkaido. Sua aparência era muito... interessante por assim dizer. Era impressionante: muito mais alto que eu (sério, minha cabeça batia no peito dele) e possui um comprido cabelo negro, o qual estava amarrado em um alto rabo de cavalo. Sua pele é morena, como daquelas pessoas que se exercitam e que ficam horas sobre o sol, e porte igualmente atlético, além daqueles inebriantes olhos, os quais eu estava pensando seriamente em desenhar, um roobie particular meu, o qual eu mantenho em segredo por causar certo constrangimento nas pessoas (eu as observo muito mais tempo do que a educação propunha) e que por conta disso me fizeram perder o senso de que ficar encarando é feio.

- Higurashi-sam?- Sango chamava Kagome já a algum tempo, mas ocupada como estava com sua "análise" não percebeu.

- Ha-hai!- Kagome respondeu finalmente, ainda um pouco distraída com o aluno novo.

- Daijoubu, Higurashi-sam? – Sango perguntou com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios. - Parece um pouco vermelha...

- Ah, não é isso Sango-chan, é que está um pouco quente na sala. – Kagome respondeu dando uma risadinha constrangida. Havia sido pega!

- Entendo – respondeu com um tom de quem fingia que acreditava. Quer dizer, esta certo que o garoto é bonito e tudo mais, mas não era essa a minha intenção, eu juro! Meu interesse é meramente artístico! Não tem nada a ver com a forma a qual ele me encara como se estivesse me medindo! – Se estiver mesmo tudo bem, eu queria falar com você sobre esse garoto...

- Silencio na classe! – Ressoou a retumbante voz do nosso novo professor de matemática. Eu não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas já havia ouvido falar (com direito a arrepios e tudo) de sua imponente pessoa.

- Depois a gente conversa, Higurashi – Sama... - Sussurrou Sango com o que eu acredito ser bastante receio, pra não dizer pavor da figura que escrevia seu nome no quadro com agilidade e rapidez. Acenei em afirmação e rapidamente dirigi toda a atenção possível ao homem que, se estivesse um pouco mais perto, tenho certeza que me faria uma não muito agradável, mas com certeza enorme, sombra.

- Atashimo Takagui Hiroíto, e serei seu professor de matemática e álgebra. – Acho que nesse momento o silencio na sala indicava que os segundos horários de segunda feira, diferente da primeira aula com a doce e divertida Aoki Yoko – Sensei,, seriam bem torturantes para quem não fosse realmente fã da matéria, teoria que logo me foi confirmada pela imensa quantidade de suspiros quase imperceptível liberados pela sala. E se não fosse "sofrimento" o suficiente, ainda nos foi informado de teríamos dois tempos duas vezes na semana, não que eu realmente me preocupasse com matemática, mas era realmente mais difícil aprender com toda aquela... Tensão.

* * *

><p>Por incrível que possa parecer o dia passou realmente rápido, e quando dei por mim, estava caminhando ao lado de Sango em direção à escola de Kohako, seu irmão mais novo, o qual falava com muito carinho, e que ela participaria da reunião de pais. Na hora eu me perguntei o porquê que ela é que deveria ir à reunião, mas temi ser indelicada e simplesmente me calei.<p>

Enquanto eu esperava a reunião acabar (por teimosia minha, por que Sango insistiu de que iria demorar um pouco e que eu deveria ir para casa), eu conversava com o adorável irmãozinho dela, um rapazinho de seus dez anos de um bonito, mas comprido (Sango disse que ele ultimamente se recusava a cortar) cabelo castanho, além de grandes olhos brilhantes, que se mostrou muito alegre e disposto a conversar.

- Kohako. – O chamei, um pouco insegura sobre o que iria perguntar. – Sei que não é da minha conta, mas porque seus pais não podem vir no conselho de classe?

- Bem Kagome-Sama, eu até gostaria, mas eles morreram em um acidente de avião, á cinco anos – Falou com um sorriso triste.

- Me-me desculpe, eu não sabia, eu...

- Não se preocupe com isso! – Falou o novamente radiante garotinho com um grande sorriso nos lábios. – Mamãe me pediu antes de viajar, para cuidar da Onee-Sam e é isso que estou fazendo! Mas às vezes dá muito trabalho, porque a Onee-Sam é muito teimosa... – Completou reflexivo. Não pude evitar uma risada, mas ainda tinha um bolo preso na minha garganta. Como um garotinho tão novo podia ser tão forte?

Antes que eu me debulhasse em lágrimas (não sou exagerada, sou... Sensível), Sango voltou, interrompendo nossa conversa enquanto pediu a Kohako ir na frente, pois o mesmo ainda tinha aula de montaria e já estava atrasado.

- Sango-Cham, tudo bem mesmo ele ir sozinho? Perguntei preocupada.

- Claro! Ele é muito maduro pra idade dele. Vive com essa bobagem de cuidar de mim... Esse pirralho – Falou com um sorriso fraternal nos lábios. A história do "acidente" veio a minha mente novamente, mas achei melhor não me intrometer mais. Só eu sei como essas coisas doem.

Sem perceber, em um silencio que classifiquei como bastante confortável, havíamos parado na estação de metrô e estávamos ali por um tempo considerável.


	3. Chapther 03: Discovering about her

_**Discovering Myself**_

**Chapther 03: Discovering About Her**

Repentinamente, enquanto tagarelava sobre algum assunto corriqueiro, observei Sango se calar e ficar ereta, na defensiva. Endireitou os ombros, se fechou em uma expressão de desagrado e encarou com certa desconfiança para a pessoa que deduzi estar atrás de mim.

Automaticamente me virei e me deparei com aquela pessoa que faz eu me sentir tão baixinha. Com um sorriso ofuscante (com ofuscante quero dizer cegante), se dirigiu a mim com simpatia.

- Konbawa* - Cumprimentou. - Atashiwa Akemi Kouga. Estava passando e percebi que estudamos na mesma sala e ainda não nos conhecemos. – Explicou-se exageradamente cortês, na minha opinião. Creio que seja porque eu estava cumprindo algumas tarefas, enquanto que uma multidão de pessoas (predominantemente do sexo feminino) estava cumprimentando ele, pois eu sou a representante da turma pra variar, e tenho que ficar prestando serviços aos professores.

- Atashimo Higurashi Kagome. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu*. – Me apresento meio desajeitada pela indireta. Por acaso ele está me repreendendo? Ora, mais que ideia absurda! – Acho que não pude me apresentar adequadamente hoje porque estava muito atarefada. Gomem* se pareci indiferente. – Retruquei mais polida ainda, somente pra provocar. Ele pareceu prestes a se desculpar, mas Sango foi mais rápida.

- De maneira nenhuma, Kagome-chan! Tenho certeza que Akemi-sama não teve a intensão de insinuar que você é mal-educada, deshô*? Disse maldosamente se fazendo notar. Pude perceber certa indignação misturada com surpresa por parte de Kouga, mas logo vi aflorar nele um sorriso muito diferente do primeiro.

- Ara, se não é a jovem herdeira Nakaiama Sango. Mas que inusitado! – Disse Kouga com um disfarçado tom de deboche. – Não deveria andar sozinha assim, por conta da sua importância pode ser perigoso. – Disse em um tom que preferi reconhecer como conselho. Herdeira? Que história é essa?

- Korishinaide Akemi-sam, assim como você tenho meus próprios meios de proteção, mas agradeço a preocupação. – Falou Sango forçando uma voz amável. Acho que estou perdendo alguma coisa. Sango... Herdeira... Nakaiama... Nakaiama! Espera _aquela _Nakaiama Teconology, uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia espacial. _Aquela _Nakaiama que recentemente abriu parceria com o governo chinês, causando percussão no país inteiro? _AQUELA?_

- Hontoni*? Omoshiroi*, né? – Respondeu ele com toda a certeza, nada interessado. Depois se seguiu um silencio tão profundo que pude sentir as faíscas no ar. Creio que é melhor eu interferir antes que essa agressividade palpável se concretize.

- Ano, Akemi-kum – Interrompi um pouco intimidada com a atmosfera tensa. –Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntei. Os dois olharam pra mim novamente, e se dando conta da minha presença voltaram ao normal: Sango debochada e Kouga simpático.

- Gomem, Higurashi-sam. Peço desculpas se a ofendi, mas gostaria de pedir um favor. – Revelou um pouco constrangido. – Poderia me mostrar a escola? Ela é muito grande e seria vergonhoso me perder... eh, de novo. Mas somente se não te atrapalhar, é claro!

- Claro que posso Kouga-kun – Respondi feliz por desviar o rumo da conversa.

- Ikimashou* Kagome-chan – Anunciou Sango me puxando pelo braço e se afastando rapidamente.

- Ja ne*, Kouga-kun – Disse rapidamente antes que eu fosse carregada de vez.

- Já mata* Higurashi-sam – Kouga gritou em resposta, até que ele desapareceu por entre as pessoas do metrô.

* * *

><p>Depois de algum tempo andando (correndo) pela estação de metro, agora eu me encontrava de junto a um Sango ofegante e de semblante preocupado.<p>

-Sango-chan, o que houve a pouco? Perguntei, evidentemente preocupada com seu estado.

- Kagome – disse assumindo uma postura séria. – Esse garoto é perigoso, seja cautelosa com ele – Me pediu (ordenou).

- Mas qual é o problema com Akemi-kun? – Perguntei, começando a me assustar com a situação.

- Akemi. Não reconhece esse sobrenome? – Rapidamente minhas memórias foram vasculhadas. Como eu não percebi antes?

- Akemi S.A.! – respondi abismada.

- Sim, ele é filho e herdeiro de uma grande multinacional de produtos eletrônicos, assim como eu. – Disse a ultima parte com amargura. – As duas empresas são rivais a anos e ambas são frequentemente processadas por difamação a outra. – Me explicou e mudando seu semblante, cuspiu com raiva – Esses malditos! Foram responsáveis por quase nos levar a falência. E num caso de urgência, foi por causa deles que meus país tiveram que pegar aquele avião. – Extravasou quase tendo um colapso nervoso.

- Sango, se acalme! – Disse segurando firmemente seus ombros e obrigando-a a sentar. – Respire fundo.

Depois de olhar pra mim ela seguiu o que eu disse (graças a Kami*, não é nada bom ver Sango nervosa), respirando longa e profundamente enquanto eu ia comprar um suco pra ela em uma máquina que tinha ali perto. Alguns minutos depois em que ela estava bem mais calma e já havia bebido metade da caixinha, me atrevi a falar novamente.

-Desculpe perguntar, mas aquele avião que você mencionou é o mesmo avião em que aconteceu... o acidente? –

- Como você... – Sango olhou pra mim de olhos arregalados até que um brilho de compreensão passou sobre eles. – Foi Kohako, não foi?

- Sim – Respondi ainda um pouco envergonhada. Estava se metendo onde não devia e sabia disso, mas a minha curiosidade havia sido despertada e sabia que não teria paz até obter todas as repostas. – Então, além de vocês serem de famílias de empresas rivais, o que foi que ele te fez pra que você o odeie tanto?

- Bem, é que – Começou Sango um pouco corada. – Eu sei que não é culpa dele, mas eu aprendi a odiá-lo! – Me disse, não querendo dar o braço a torcer. Suspirei e ela continuou, agora com mau humor renovado. – Ele é arrogante, esnobe, antipático, irritante, infantil, grosseiro e...

- Sango – Interrompi, vendo que a lista de "adjetivos" não terminaria tão cedo. Apesar de tudo, era melhor que o "ódio" de Sango fosse mera implicância. – Você realmente o conhece ou simplesmente o vê de vez em quando em eventos sociais e o julga dessa maneira somente pela maneira como ele age nesses círculos? – Perguntei analiticamente.

Nunca havia comparecido a esses eventos de negócios, mas o seu grande interesse estava no estudo de comportamento humano e sabia como as pessoas podiam adotar mascaras de personalidade conforme a ocasião. E havia visto que a forma a qual Kouga tratara Sango anteriormente, não era natural de sua personalidade. Sango pareceu refletir por algum tempo enquanto eu aguardava sua reação. Não a conhecia por muito tempo (Somente há algumas semanas), então não sabia como ela reagiria ao meu comentário.

Eu esperava todas as reações possíveis: raiva, incompreensão, deboche, frieza, mas não estava preparada para o que viria a seguir.

Sango me abraçou. Simplesmente assim, e começou a chorar no meu ombro. Não sabia se ficava aliviada por ela não ter se zangado comigo ou se ficava nervosa por tê-la soluçando nos meus braços. Apesar de atônita com a situação ainda pude ouvir a voz de Sango abafada pelo choro.

-Você realmente se importa, não é?

- Claro que me importo! – Disse prontamente para logo depois me surpreender com aquela revelação. Quando ela havia começado a se tornar tão importante? Não sabia dizer, mas achava que de muitas pessoas Sango havia sido a primeira a merecer o título de amiga.

- Me desculpe por isso, só que é um sentimento um pouco novo pra mim – Disse enxugando o rosto ainda úmido. – Arigatou Kagome, por se importar.

* * *

><p>Quando eu cheguei em casa, encontrei uma expressão de interrogatório me esperando por parte do meu avô , uma imensa carranca suja de argila por parte da minha mãe (ela era ceramista de vasos tradicionais) e a perfeita indiferença do meu irmão, que aquelas alturas estava jogando algum jogo antigo da snes. As perguntas só aumentaram quando perceberam que além de estupidamente atrasada, eu estava com os olhos vermelhos de choro (eu tentei me segurar, mas foi mais forte que eu), e um sorriso besta na cara.<p>

Depois de responder todas as perguntas menos constrangedoras e prometer nunca mais se atrasar sem ligar pra avisar antes, subi pro meu quarto, tomei um banho, me deitei e comecei a refletir sobre os meus últimos dias.

Ajudei a apaziguar um confronto, descobri que os olhos podem ser uma fábrica de sentimentos estranhos e que a amizade pode aquecer o coração mais do que aquele horrível chá de gengibre que minha mãe faz todo inverno.

E enquanto a mansidão da inconsciência abraçava a tranquila Kagome, um homem de expressão serena e olhos de um triste azul, contemplava a reluzente cidade de Taiwan de seu elegante apartamento de cobertura, com pensamentos distantes na família e na doce pequena que deixara para trás.

- Minha filha...

** Legenda**

**Konbawa: Boa Tarde**

**Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu: Muito prazer (formal)**

**Gomen: Desculpe**

**Deshô?: Não é mesmo?/ É mesmo?**

**Hontoni?: Verdade?**

**Omoshiroi: Interessante**

**Ikimashou: Vamos (mais no sentido: Venha comigo)**

**Ja ne: Até**

**Ja mata: Até mais**

**Kami: Deus**


	4. Chapther 04 - After The Lull

_**Discovering Myself**_

**Chapther 04: After The Lull ...**

**Kouga's ON – **

Em anos de pesquisa pessoal, pude comprovar que o sentimento mais detestável existente em nossa raça hipócrita é a falsidade.

Minha conclusão não foi tomada superficialmente. Tenho motivos muito bons para isso.

O sobrenome Akemi para mim, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, é uma maldição. Serve como etiqueta que me identifica como uma criança mimada e fútil, sedenta de atenção, a qual insistentemente continuam a me cercar, não importa quantas vezes eu recuse.

Talvez eu me sinta assim porque esses sentimentos, por assim dizer, mutilaram minha concepção de amizade.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_- Kouga-kum! – A pequena garota gritava desesperadamente. – Mate kudasai*!_

_- Nani-ga*, Ayame? – Perguntou o mais bruscamente que a sua voz infantil permitia. Encarava a ruiva com lágrimas de ódio nos olhos._

_- Kuoga-kum – Murmurou abismada. Acho que até então nunca havia usado esse tom com ela antes. Mas ela rapidamente se recuperou do choque. – Qual é o problema? O que aconteceu com você, está machucado? – Me perguntou com um misto de preocupação e culpa. – Gomene* , acho que fui rápida demais e acabei me perdendo do..._

_- Ie* , não me machuquei. – Respondi usando meu tom mais calmo, mas estava mentindo. Havia me machucado sim. Profundamente._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tratou logo de expulsar esses pensamentos da cabeça. As lembranças de seu passado sempre o deixava muito perturbado, apesar de não admitir isso. Muita coisa havia mudado nesses cinco anos. Agora ele era um homem. Um homem cheio de responsabilidades que não deixava sentimentos inúteis e infantis interferir na sua vida.

E foi assim imerso em pensamentos que acabou perdido em seu primeiro dia de aula.

* * *

><p>- Droga! – Praguejei – Esses corredores parecem um labirinto. – Constatou depois de um bom tempo andando em círculos. Justo quando pretendia chegar mais cedo para avaliar melhor seus concorrentes acabara com esse contratempo. Sim, pois assim como no mercado de trabalho seus "colegas" deveriam ser superados de forma exemplar (foi criado assim, então esse tipo de pensamento estava impregnado nele). Finalmente decidiu pedir informações, antes que perdesse o 1 horário.<p>

- Tsureitashimasu* - Falei a uma garota aleatória que passava pelo corredor. – Poderia me informar onde fica o 1 ano D? – Perguntei educadamente, mas imediatamente me arrependi. Aquela garota impunha um nível diferente de distancia do que uma pessoa comum. Seus olhos negros não tinham nenhuma expressão e seu rosto mantinha uma perfeita passividade. Seu cabelo branco e alinhadamente cortado com uma flor de cada lado, só acentuava a impressão de que ela estava morta e que se esqueceram de enterra-la.

Humana ou youkai, aquela garota me metia medo.

- Terceiro corredor, sala quatro. – Falou num semi-sussurro digno de filme de terror, desprovido de qualquer emoção.

- A-arigatou... – Agradeci, esperando seu nome, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo pela forma com que ela me olhava.

- Kanna. – Disse simplesmente, retornando ao seu caminho.

Fiquei ainda alguns minutos parado, sem reação até me dar conta do horário e de como um atraso no primeiro dia não seria bem visto pelos professores. Com o passos rápidos consegui chegar justamente na hora em que o professor entrava na sala e fez minha apresentação.

Assim que ergui meu olhar, me deparei com um par de olhos azuis me encarando com aberta curiosidade. Que olhos! E a sua dona não ficava pra trás, no quesito beleza. Ela possuía um rosto bonito e anguloso, cabelo cor de ébano que formavam um elegante caminho semi-cacheado por suas costas, além de possuir um corpo perfeitamente... Harmonioso! (ele queria dizer que ela é gostosa mesmo, mas é claro que ele _nunca_ falaria uma coisa dessas, não é? Nem mesmo em pensamento!). Que garota linda!

Mas apesar de tudo, o que mais me impressionava era uma característica muito rara ultimamente, mas que eu pude perceber só de olhar em seus olhos: franqueza. Dela emanava essa aura de sinceridade abundante e esse foi um fato que passei a admirar imediatamente.

Mantivemos contato visual por alguns segundos (que pareceram inexplicavelmente horas), até que desviou o olhar para sua amiga, que ao descobrir quem era, me deixou completamente apreensivo.

Porque em nome de Buda, de todas as instituições do Japão eu tinha que estar na mesma escola, no mesmo ano e na mesma sala que ninguém menos que Nakaiama Sango? Isso tinha dedo do seu pai, ah mas com certeza! Havia tido suspeitas desde o momento em que o mesmo tivera que "se mudar de ultima hora para o bem dos negócios" e sem mais nem menos o arrastara sem muito mais explicações para Tóquio.

Já podia sentir uma dor de cabeça daquelas se formando, mas não precisei me preocupar muito tempo com isso, pois logo ela desapareceu com o agradável passatempo de encara sem nenhum escrúpulo a garota do outro lado da sala. O mais interessante é que ela não desvia o olhar, mas encara de volta com um olhar quase analítico, como o de um médico olha uma folha de raios-X em procurando um osso quebrado.

Depois disso a aula passou se arrastando de forma assustadoramente lenta, quando finalmente o sinal de intervalo bateu. Estava pronto a ir na direção dela e perguntar seu nome, mas uma multidão de pessoas me cercou e quando me dei por conta ela já havia sumido porta afora com o professor. Ela era representante afinal, mas sua ausência me proporcionou um intervalo muito aborrecido. Claro que minha educação para com aquelas pessoas foi impecável (como sempre), então acredito que ninguém tenha percebido minha total falta de interesse nelas. Das coisas necessárias para se ter uma boa reputação, com certeza o tato social é a mais chata de todas. E eu continuaria assim, passando meus dias cultivando "amizades" sem conteúdo algum e influencia entre os professores se não fosse ter conhecido Kagome.

Dela me aproximei sem interesse algum e apesar da aberta contrariedade de Sango (que eu estava começando a gostar de discutir, já que ela tinha uma língua incrivelmente rápida e afiada) aviamos nos tornado amigos muito facilmente. Apesar das conversas engraçadas e fluidas que tínhamos, acabei tendo um pouco de dificuldade, pois apesar de extrovertida, ela se abria muito pouco a respeito de suas opiniões. Mas até esse aspecto parecia estar resolvido agora, afinal se passaram seis meses.

Minhas férias se resumiram em ir á casa de Kagome jogar (descobri que ela ama, ainda mais os antigos RPG's), irmos ao parque, ás exposições dos vasos da mãe dela (que por sinal são muito impressionantes) e assistindo muitas séries (que na opinião de Kagome tem palavrão demais), claro que sempre com Sango a tiracolo.

Tudo ia maravilhosamente bem, comigo finalmente me adaptando a Nakaiama, indo bem nos estudos e principalmente: Passando muito tempo na cativante presença de Kagome.

Eu achava que continuaria assim, mas ledo engano! Como diz o velho ditado: Depois da calmaria...

**Aviso importante aos meus queridos leitores invisíveis:**

_Eu sei que estão ai._

_Quando escrevemos e ninguém comenta, nos sentimos falando sozinhas, por isso tomei uma decisão muito maliginosa (huauhauhauha):_

_Se eu não receber 4 reviews até o capítulo 8 (pra compensar o tempo perdido) cancelarei a fict._

_P.s: Os reviews tem que ser de pessoas diferentes!_

_Ademais_

_Beijos da Rose._

**Legenda:**

**Mate Kudasai! : Por favor, espere!**

**Nani ga (nome da pessoa)? : O que você quer?**

**Gomene: Variação de desculpa**

**Ie : não**

**Tsureitashimasu: Com licença**


	5. Chapther 05: The Pimps

_**Discovering Myself**_

**Chapther 05: The Pimps**

- Ohaiou Kagome! – Cumprimentou Sango com um brilho suspeito no olhar.

- Ohaiou...? – Respondi meio insegura. Aprendi nesse meio tempo que Sango tem um humor um pouco inconstante (e um pouco perigoso também).

- Ei, você tem ouvido os boatos que estão correndo na escola? – Perguntou animada me deixando mais aliviada.

Fofoca era um território seguro.

- Ie* Sango-cham. Aconteceu alguma coisa importante?

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa importante? Como você é desinformada, Kagome! – Exclamou incrédula.

Eu teria me ofendido se não a conhecesse a tempo suficiente pra saber que Sango Nakaiama não enfeita o que vai falar.

– Nossa sala vai receber alunos novos! – Disse como se essa fosse a noticia do ano. Só respondi depois de algum tempo, percebendo que ela esperava minha reação.

- E qual é o problema com isso? – Perguntei, sem saber aonde ela queria chegar.

- Problema nenhum! Só achei que ficaria mais entusiasmada em conhecer pessoas novas além de Kikichata e suas amigas retardadas. – Comentou emburrada.

Eu ri ao ouvir o novo "apelido carinhoso" que Sango havia inventado para Kikiou. Ela criava um novo pelo menos uma vez por semana, e eles estavam ficando cada vez mais criativos.

- Shikashi*, eu conheço Kikiou desde que eu era pequena, lembra? E além do mais, tem Kouga-kun, ou se esqueceu dele?

- Hunf, não confio naquele lobo idiota.

- Ah Sango, vai dizer que não se diverte discutindo com ele? Acho até, que vocês dois ainda vão ser grandes amigos.

- O que? Amigo daquele ali? Kagome acho que passar tanto tempo na frente daquele videogame anda fritando seus neurônios.

- Hidoi* Sango-cham... – Choraminguei falsamente magoada. – Então, você não me contou ainda sobre os alunos novos.

- Ah, sim. – Começou novamente animada - A escola toda vai receber alunos novos, mas só na nossa sala vão entrar três! Três! E a turma do terceiro ano anda comentando que dois deles são transferidos do Koisuke Gakuen. Sabe o que isso significa? – Me perguntou. Não que de qualquer forma eu tivesse chances reais de responder. Quando Sango começava, era difícil parar. – Pela fama da escola, eles devem ser muito bonitos! Koisuke Gakuen só aceita garotos bonitos.

- Mas Sango, esse não parece ser um critério um pouco superficial para se escolher um aluno? – Comentei.

- Não importa. O importante é que essa pode ser uma boa chance de desencalhar você. – Disse com expressão de quem já tem mil planos em mente.

Corei tanto, que tive certeza que fiz inveja ao mais vermelho dos tomates.

- Sango! – Exclamei. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que tem muitas chances do meu futuro cunhado entrar por aquela porta na hora das apresentações. – Respondeu simplesmente, já que por nos darmos muito bem, Sango nos nomeou como "Irmãs de Outra Mãe Oficiais", ou mais resumidamente IDOMO. – Além disso, não vai ser qualquer um que vai cumprir com minhas expectativas. Ele tem que ser bonito, charmoso, rico...

- Peraí, Sango! Quem foi que disse que eu quero um namorado? Pior que isso, que eu estou encalhada? – A interrompi indignada.

Sango se limitou a olhar pra mim sarcástica.

- Minha amiga, sejamos sinceras, - Me explicou, como se eu fosse uma criança pequena e ela tivesse que soletrar pra que eu entendesse. – Você já tem quinze anos. Vai fazer dezesseis no final do ano. Você nunca teve um namorado. Nunca beijou ninguém. Nunca nem segurou a mão de um menino na sua vida todinha. Você é uma pessoa encalhada.

Enquanto estava em estado de choque pela "conclusão" de Sango, esta me olhava compreensivamente, como se eu só tivesse compreendido essa verdade universal nesse momento.

Ela nem mesmo sonhava em como eu queria apagar aquele lindo sorrisinho dela com minha mão no meio da sua cara.

Antes que eu fizesse isso, Kouga nos contempla com o ar da sua graça, fazendo com que eu refreie meus instintos assassinos.

- Ohaiou Kagome-chan! – Me cumprimentou feliz. – Nakaiama. – Cumprimentou Sango sem nem metade do entusiasmo anterior.

- Eh, o que você quer aqui tão cedo Akemi?

- Apreciar o seu mau humor matinal é que não foi, Nakaiama.

- Vocês podem parar, por favor? – Pedi já cansada daquela cena que tinha que acontecer todas as manhãs.

- Gomem Kagome! – Disseram os dois em uníssono, o que fez Sango ficar com a cara amarrada e Kouga com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto.

- Então, o que vocês estavam falando antes de eu chegar? – Perguntou curioso.

Como Sango viu que eu não ia responder e que essa era uma oportunidade de me importunar, não demorou em se juntar a Kouga pra tirar com a minha cara.

Engraçado como eles ficam unidos quando é importante, não?

- Ah, eu estava comentando que Kagome precisa de um namorado logo, já que faltam cinco meses para o aniversário de dezesseis anos dela e ela nunca namorou na vida.

- Nani*? – Kouga falou tão alto que a sala toda pode ouvir. Ainda mais vermelha do que antes, segurei seu braço e pedi silenciosamente pra que ele fosse um pouco mais discreto.

Ele pareceu captar o recado e abaixou o tom de voz até que ele ficasse quase inaudível.

- Como assim nunca teve um namorado? – Sussurrou admirado.

Qual é, é tão apocalíptico assim uma adolescente chata e focada nos estudos não se interessar em relacionamentos?

- Não. E não é assim uma coisa de outro mundo também. – Respondi constrangida. Não queria falar sobre aquilo com Kouga. Éra muito vergonhoso.

- Sango, - Olhou pra ela decidido. – Precisamos dar um jeito nisso!

O que? Quando foi que Kouga entrou para a campanha-Kagome-não-pode-morrer-solteira? E como assim dar "um jeito nisso"?

- Hei vocês dois já perguntaram a opinião de Kagome quanto a isso? – Perguntei sarcástica.

- Se a opinião dela valesse de alguma coisa a gente não estaria tendo essa conversa em primeiro lugar.

Encarei Sango furiosa que só deu de ombros, enquanto Kouga só faltava rolar no chão de tanto rir.

Logo o sinal para o primeiro tempo tocou, e fui me sentar em meu lugar emburrada, ao tempo em que Sango batia palminhas de entusiasmo e Kouga a encarava achando que ela enlouqueceu de vez por estar tão feliz em ter aula de matemática.

Pontual como sempre, não deu cinco segundos e Hiroíto-sensei estava na porta esperando os alunos se sentarem para que ele pudesse entrar. Logo atrás dele vieram quatro figuras um tanto quanto deslumbrantes. Eram os tão falados alunos transferidos.

O primeiro era o mais "exótico" deles. Tinha um cabelo longo, rebelde e prateado.

Isso mesmo prateado.

Agora como ele conseguiu passar pela patrulha de censura escolar eu não tenho ideia. Talvez usando seus 1,80 de puro charme, músculos, pele bronzeada e olhos dourados.

Enfim. Seu nome era Taisho Inuyasha.

O segundo era um pouco menos peculiar, mas era claramente estrangeiro, provavelmente latino. Apesar de ser magro e relativamente baixo (ele parece ter a minha altura), tinha um porte atlético, pele naturalmente morena caramelo, cabelos lisos e pretos, olhos castanhos e semblante sério e decidido.

Parecia uma daquelas pessoas que te destrói só usando argumentos.

Seu nome era Katsuo Sasaki.

O terceiro me permitiu uns bons trinta segundos de dúvida antes de decidir que ele era realmente um menino. Seu semblante delicado e ombros estreitos contrasteavam com um imenso sorriso de lábios naturalmente rosados. Como sua pele era muito clara (pasmem: mais clara que a minha!) e os olhos irreverentemente azuis piscina quando o sol se reflete nela, os sedosos cabelos que pairavam graciosamente sobre a sua cabeça até ondularem-se sobre seus ombros, ainda mais negros do que realmente eram.

Parecia uma fina peça de cristal, que se quebraria ao menor descuido.

Seu nome era Kinoshita Jakotsu.

E assim a aula se passou, com Sango tendo planos mirabolantes pra me arranjar "um boy decente", com Kouga me arrastando o mais longe possível dela (consequentemente me fazendo perder "a oportunidade de ouro" de conhecer os alunos novos), e assistindo Kikiou mais do que nunca, tentar jogar seu irresistível charme contra o mais exótico.

* * *

><p>Um homem de porte elegante e autoritário, trajando seu costumeiro terno inteiramente negro e gravata vermelha, passa as mãos pelos cabelos também negros em sinal de impaciência. A encomenda estava atrasada, e aquela maldita maresia iria acabar com o couro de seus sapatos italianos.<p>

Finalmente fitou com seus calculistas olhos vermelhos um apresado homem se aproximar rapidamente pelo cais, adotando sua "amigável" postura de negócios.

- Me perdoe pelo atraso, Nakaiama-sama. – Se desculpou o homem um pouco ofegante.

Por que o próprio Shen Kun não tinha vindo busca-lo? O trabalho era simples: mandar as peças no dia e hora certas para logo depois, acompanhado pelo estúpido presidente, pegar seu voo em direção a superpopulosa China.

- Não se preocupe com isso Nobunaga! Logo que o navio chegar, meu assistente conferirá a carga e me mandará o relatório. Agora é melhor irmos antes que percamos o voo. – Lhe tranquilizou sorrindo, apesar de internamente querer lavar o chão com o sangue do homem que sorria inocentemente á sua frente, sem a menor suspeita do quanto estava furioso.

Além do atraso das peças que deveria receber, com o risco da alfandega barrar a mercadoria, manda um simples subalterno incompetente para recebê-lo.

Qing Dai Haier iria pagar o preço por esse descuido do seu presidente, que ousara subestimar as condições de Nakaiama Naraku.

E iria pagar caro por isso. Muito caro.

**Faltam três capítulos...**

**Legenda:**

**Ie: significa literalmente "não". Possui variações como "Iada", ou o sufixo " –janai" no final de frases com sentido negativo.**

**Shikashi: "mas"**

**Hidoi: significa literalmente "cruel", mas Kagome quis dizer "Você é tão cruel...".**

**Nani: significa "o que?".**


End file.
